


Missing Draco

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Harry Potter wearing Draco's Clothes, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's travelling for a few days, and Harry is missing him terribly. Unable to stop thinking about his boyfriend, Harry puts on Draco's bed-shirt so he can feel close to his beloved.





	Missing Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short and sweet story. 
> 
> It is exactly 365 words long, and uses the following prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Vital 2. Isolated 3. Revenues (all of which Draco manages in one sentence, clever fellow that he is)

Draco had been gone for three days now, and Harry was missing him dreadfully. 

“Harry, you must _know_ how much I hate leaving you,” Draco had reassured him before he left, pulling Harry close, and tugging affectionately at his thick black hair, “but one of the responsibilities running the Malfoy Estate is _trying_ to be a good landlord… Its **vital** I’m there to support some of my tenants **isolate** their farming **revenues** …”

Their flat felt terribly cold and quiet without Draco. 

Harry missed the way his beloved wrapped his legs around Harry as they sat together on the settee. Draco forever moaning about the _inefficiency_ of Harry’s warming spells, the _awful_ quality of the Muggle TV shows that Harry had _insisted_ they both watch, and how _insufferably_ milky Harry always made his tea. 

Not that Harry minded Draco’s litany of complaints: a tickling charm was normally enough to get the blond git to quieten down for at least a few minutes. 

And, if Draco felt the need to take his mind off the charm with a few long, sweet kisses, well, so much the better… Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the persistent thought of Draco’s soft lips. When that didn’t work he stood with a sigh, and _nox’ed_ the living-room lights. 

Climbing onto the bed, Harry cast an _Accio_ to summon Draco’s thin green flannel nightshirt. Even thought it was tight, Harry pulled it over his head, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and citrus that always reminded him of his lover. 

Laying back, Harry pushed down his boxer shorts. He took his cock in one hand, and stroked himself slowly, gently, his eyes screwed shut. Harry wanted to imagine the fingertips wrapped around him belonged to Draco. 

His other hand held tightly to the nightshirt, and for a moment it was as if Draco were beside him, holding Harry close, warm breath hitching as he moved closer to his own release. 

Harry came with a quiet moan, the scent of Draco surrounding him, making his skin shiver. 

Harry stood up then, and walked to the Fireplace. 

It was time for a Firecall, a reminder for his lover of _precisely_ what he had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
